


The Best Medicine

by Winchester_Bones



Series: In Sickness and In Health [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Nurse Jensen, Sick Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is sick. Luckily, he has his own personal nurse to provide the best form of medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Jared, Jensen, or Christian Bale. I am simply borrowing them for my enjoyment.

Jensen cringed as he heard another rattling cough coming from their bedroom, indicating that his very sick fiancé was awake. He sighed, pausing Batman Begins as he got up from the couch and stretched his arms over his head. So what if he had a terrible man crush on Christian Bale? Every man was entitled to his guilty pleasure. Walking into their bedroom, he had to stifle a chuckle at the sight he saw.

His fiancé was currently cuddled under a heap of blankets and pillows. The only part Jensen could see was the top of a head covered with a mop of brown floppy hair. Kleenexes, used and new were scattered around the bed and the table that sat next to the California King was covered in a vast array of cough medicines and glasses of orange juice and water. Jared was curled in on himself, holding his chest while another round of coughing was followed by several sniffles. 

“Hey, Babe. Not feeling any better?” Jensen moved around to pull off several layers of the blankets to get closer to the taller man. He pushed Jared’s sweaty bangs off his forehead. He had suggested that Jared try to sweat out the fever that had plagued him for the last day and a half. Grabbing the thermometer, he checked to see if his home remedy had worked. 

Jared whined. He absolutely hated to be sick. And his body loved to punish him. It seemed as if though he was susceptible to everything that came around the block, whether it be the common cold and fever or the stomach flu. Having a job as a teacher at the local day care didn’t help. He pursed his lips around the thermometer that Jensen had stuck in his mouth. Hearing it beep, Jensen removed the thermometer and took a look at it. “Well it’s down to 100.8. That’s an improvement.”

Jared tried to chuckle, stopping when it just caused some more coughing. “Well when I have my own personal sexy nurse, what do you expect? I’m bound to be cured with you watching out for me.”

Jensen laughed. “You always were nicer when you were sick. This almost reminds me of the first time we met. You were extra nice that time as well.”

Jared smiled. “Well you could have hooked me up with extra pudding cups. Of course I was going to take advantage of you.”

Jared had been hospitalized following a rather nasty fight with pneumonia. Jensen had been the night nurse who had been in charge of the routine checks on Jared. The two had quickly bonded, discovering they were both from Texas (though why Jensen was a Mavericks fan, Jared could not understand, preferring the Spurs), they had the same love for family, and they both appreciated a good steak. Jared had quickly felt something more with the green eyed beautiful stranger, and when he awoke the following morning to find his now off-duty nurse sleeping in the plastic chair beside his bed, he couldn’t help the hope that had filled his chest. A hope that had grown with each dinner, movie night, and shared evening. Two years later, when Jensen had gotten down on one knee and blushingly ask Jared to spend the rest of his life with him, the younger man had been so happy, he thought his heart would burst.

Jared reached up to wrap his arms around his lover’s neck, pulling him down to snuggle. Jared Padalecki was a cuddler on a good day; throw in some sort of illness and he was like a squid trying to capture his prey. “Sorry I pulled you away from work. And from Christian.”

Jensen leaned down, nuzzling his chin against the sick man’s cheek. “That’s okay. I could use a day off. And Mr. Bale will always be there anyways.” 

Jared all but growled, causing Jensen to smirk. The shorter man began to drag his fingers down the arm of his lover, causing him to shiver. “Don’t worry Mr. Jealousy. You will always be my own personal Batman. But if I catch any of this sickness from you, the Caped Crusader himself could not save you from my wrath.”

Jared smiled. “Well then I will just have to take care of you. And what is this wrath? When you’re sick, you are about as scary as a puppy with a bow around its neck.” He reached up, hoping to grab a kiss from the other man, but sighed when his actions were rejected. Jared knew Jensen’s rule, no lips when you’re sick, but he was hoping for once, his fiancé would be a rebel. 

Jensen pulled back from Jared, pushing him back into the pillows. “A puppy? Seriously, dude? I’m more like a cougar.” 

The sick man entangled his fingers with the other man’s, effectively pulling him closer. “Should we see if the kitty is more bark than bite?” Jared itched his fingers towards the drawstrings of Jensen’s sleep pants, pulling them until they untied.

Jensen grabbed his hand. “Cougars don't bark, doofus. But they do have claws.” He ran his hand underneath Jared’s oversized hoodie, letting his nails rake over the tight abdominal muscles there. “Perhaps we should see just how sharp my claws can be?”

Jared shivered in anticipation. The deep breath that he drew in caused him to cough, making Jensen stop in his tracks. “Jay, I don’t want to do anything that is going to make this worse. Maybe you should just go back to sleep, and I’ll go make you some soup.” Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand, “Don’t start what you have no intentions of finishing Mr. Ackles,” he growled. 

Jensen ripped the covers back all the way and pushed Jared down on to the pillows. “Well, since you have your own sexy nurse to take care of you, why don’t you say we let him do his job?” He slowly slipped his fingers into the waistband of Jared’s sweatpants. Slipping his hands to the back, he nudged up. Jared quickly scooted his hips up, allowing Jensen to slowly inch his pants down around his hips. Once they were all the way off, Jared extended his arm, reaching again for the strings on Jensen’s pants. His hand was stopped before it could reach its destination. “Nurse’s orders,” Jensen sighed. “Bed rest with a healthy dose of love. I got ya, Jay. Let me really take care of you.”

Jared’s head flopped back against the pillows as he felt Jensen’s hand slowly circle around the base of his cock. Following his hand down, Jensen nuzzled his face against the inside of Jared’s thigh, feeling the muscles tense. With the last couple of days off from work to take care of Jared, Jensen hadn’t bothered to shave and the extra scruff was definitely heightening the younger man’s pleasure, causing his semi-hard cock to become fully engorged, curving up towards his stomach. Jensen lowered his mouth, releasing a slow breath around the head. Jared’s hips bucked in expectation, and he moaned when all he felt was the warm air encircling his penis. 

“Jen, please. So not in the mood for teasing….. I’m not gonna last long. Please. I just need your mouth. Please.”

Jensen smirked, “Well we can’t have the patient being desperate now can we?” He dropped his hand to slowly run his finger tip up one of Jared’s balls. “Though I do love it when you beg.”

Jared arched his back, trying to get more contact, anything, from Jensen. “But perhaps we can save the begging for when you are feeling better?” Jensen ran his tongue up the side of Jared’s length, circling the tip at the top. Smiling as Jared let out a long moan at his actions, he ran his tongue down the other side. Jared writhed beneath him, pleading for more. “Jen….. Ngh…. Please. I can’t take this.”

“Don’t worry Babe, I’m going to make you feel good.” Slowly, Jensen took Jared into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the crown before dipping it into the slit, noticing how Jared grasped the sheets, bunching them up in his hands. He pulled his head back, letting Jared’s cock get almost all the way out of his mouth before plunging back down. He started a rhythm, winding his fingers around Jared’s backside to pull him up into his mouth as he pushed down, pulling him back as he withdrew. Jared’s hips bucked as his arousal grew to the breaking point. 

“Jen… I’m gonna come. Please baby! Oh my God…. Your mouth! So hot….. So talented. I love it when you suck me down, take me all the way back in your throat can’t you? Just like you were made for this. Made for me.”

Jared’s words caused Jensen’s own hard dick to grow impossibly harder. He reached down to rub himself through his own pants, as he continued to lather Jared’s cock with his mouth and tongue. Reaching down with his free hand, he began to fondle his lover’s balls, cupping them and applying a slight squeeze. 

The squeeze brought Jared over the edge. He felt his balls draw up towards his body, and he shouted as he felt his release pulled from him and down into Jensen’s hot mouth. The older man felt his own release hit the inside of his pants as he swallowed, working his throat muscles as if it was his job. Pulling his mouth off of Jared’s dick, Jensen licked his lips and looked up to see the younger man slouched back into the pillows, his head thrown to one side as he breathed deeply. Jensen stood, kicking off his ruined pants as headed into the bathroom to grab a washcloth to clean them both up.

Pulling on a new pair of sweatpants, Jensen caught Jared staring. “What?”

Jared smiled. “You are one hell of a nurse. Your treatments always work wonders for me.” Jensen felt his cheeks get warm. “Before we started, did you say something about making me some soup?”

“Do you always think with your stomach?” Jensen pretended to be outraged. “I just blew your brains out, and all you’re worried about is food?”

Jared stuck out his lower lip. “Well I’m a growing boy! Plus, I’m sick. I need sustenance.”

Jensen let out an exasperated sigh. “Jared, you’re 25. If you’re not done growing then there’s something seriously wrong with you. I suppose, though, I could make you some soup. I need to get back to Christian anyways.” He noticed how Jared’s eyelids had started to droop. “And you need sleep.” Jensen bent down and kissed Jared on the lips, breaking his own rule just this once. “I love you. Get some rest Baby.”

Jared smiled and buried his head into the pillows as Jensen once again covered him up with his mound of blankets. “I love you, too.” He heard Jensen leave the room and began to shuffle pans around in the kitchen, no doubt making good on the soup promise. Suddenly Jensen let out a loud sneeze.

“Damnit, Jared!” 

Jared chuckled as he hid under the covers. Apparently he was going to get to take care of his fiancé sooner than expected.


End file.
